


Smile

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin thinks Obi Wan should smile more





	Smile

"You know Obi Wan, your face will become a permanent scowl if you keep at it like that," Anakin smirked from his spot on the bed. 

Obi Wan rolled his eyes as he stared at the grey in his red hair. "How would your face look if you discovered grey at an early age."

Anakin snickered. "Well, that's not going to happen because I know how to relax. If you would learn to relax and smile more then maybe you wouldn't be getting grey hairs. I still love you. Although I do wish you would smile more. You are absolutely beautiful when you're smiling."

"As opposed to being ugly when I'm scowling," Obi Wan asked joining his boyfriend in bed. 

Anakin looked at him. "I don't think you're ever ugly."

Obi Wan smiled. "Thanks."

"See? There's that smile. Keep that on your face more," Anakin said scooting closer to Obi Wan. 

"You know it's your fault that I have premature grey hairs and a tendency to scowl. Ever since you've been in my life things have been...interesting."

"Do you regret it though," Anakin smirked, knowing the answer.

Obi Wan gave Anakin a kiss. "Never. Although, you could have caused me less stress."

Anakin laughed. "That is true."

Obi Wan smiled. "But you won't ever will you?"

"No. I've got to keep you young, especially know you're getting old and turning grey," Anakin laughed. 

Obi Wan smiled instead of scowled. "You make me scowl alot but you also make me smile alot."

"Good. You've got the most beautiful smile. Smile more."

"I smile more than you see because you make me smile every single day," Obi Wan replied truthfully. 

Anakin smiled and did his best to get Obi Wan to smile as much as possible.


End file.
